Not every beer should be dispensed at the same temperature, either because of the preference of the beer drinkers or the specifications of the beer brewers. However, efforts to accommodate different dispensing temperatures, for example at a pub, have often been piecemeal, expensive, and unreliable. Therefore, a need has arisen for methods and apparatus for beer dispensing systems which allow different beer dispensing temperatures and which overcome the limitations of prior art systems.